No pienso decirte adios
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Ese dia lluvioso, uno plaeaba irse y el otro decir por fin sus sentimientos, ¿Cómo terminara lo que debía ser una despedida?[One-shot]


Una hermosa maga de agua estaba bajo la lluvia, ¿Cuántas veces tenia que pasar eso para darse cuenta...que esa persona nunca la amaría?, mas lagrimas mezcladas con la lluvia y su mirada reflejaba la tristeza que sentía, maldecía a su corazón, siempre enamorándose de los equivocados.

-Gray-sama cree que Juvia es una molestia, siempre lo ha hecho-murmuro ella apretando su vestido con sus manos-a veces Juvia desea...nunca haber conocido a Gray-sama y evitarse este dolor

Camino con su maleta en una mano a la estación de trenes, miro por ultima vez atrás, donde estaba su familia Fairy Tail, donde estaba su gran amor y también, el principio de su partida. No pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía antes de subirse al vagón y esperar a llegar a su destino, ¿podría olvidar a Gray-sama?, si pudo hacerlo con Bora, lograría olvidándose de ese mago de hielo que le enseño ese hermoso cielo azul. Pero, algo la obligo a bajarse de este e ir corriendo, no podía evitar quererse despedir de Gray, así podría cerrar ese capitulo de la historia

 **Mientras que en Fairy Tail**

Ese mismo día cierto mago de hielo nudista (no me odien por decirlo XD) buscaba con desesperación algo entre sus cosas, no había ido al Gremio por hacer misiones largas y tampoco pudo ver a alguien en especial

-¿En donde mierda lo deje?-se pregunto regresando a la cocina y hay estaba, justo en la mesa y a simple vista-joder, estoy tan nervioso que hice un desastre-suspiro antes de tomarlo en sus manos, trataba de tranquilizarse porque cuando la viera, ¿seria el mismo tsundere de siempre?, le costo aceptarlo, ahora le costaba el poder estar tranquilo y sereno antes de ver a Juvia

Por que eso era, estaba enamorado de Juvia

Salió de su casa en dirección al Gremio, pensando en las posibles reacciones de la maga, pero un simple y pequeño pensamiento lo detuvo abruptamente, ¿y si ella...se canco de esperarlo?, no podía ser, si algo así pasaba ahora el seria quien le pediría salir, darle esas locas ideas que tenia en esa cabecita y decirle día con día, Gray Fullbuster no podía rendirse, pero también Juvia, podía estar enamorada de alguien mas

 _-*¿Acaso dejare de ser tan estúpido?, ella tal vez ahora este con Lyon y le este sonriendo como debería hacerlo conmigo*-_ con el animo mas bajo, prefirió regresar por donde vino y dejar que la suave lluvia lo cubriera, no tenia que ser adivino para saber que la causante era ella

Pero no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa cuando en frente de su puerta, Juvia este toda mojada y con una, ¿tenia una maleta con ella?

 _-*Juvia...¿Juvia que planeas_?*-se pregunto acercándose mas, tenia dos ideas

Puede que la peli azul pidiera vivir con el, que con rapidez aceptaría de inmediato dejarla pasar y que durmieran bajo el mismo techo. Pero la mirada triste en ella le decía que solo era para irse, y esa idea encogió su estomago

-Gray...-murmuro Juvia, eso era mala señal para el mago

-¿Que hacer acá Juvia?¿Te vas a una misión?-pregunto intentando pensar que era así, y que le ponía triste no estar con el

-Juvia...Juvia no va a hacer una misión-respondió bajando la mirada-Juvia...se va de Fairy Tail

¡Crack!, una pequeña parte de su corazón se rompía del peli negro

-N-No digas esas bromas-le dijo

-No es ninguna broma Gray-sa...Gray, Juvia planea irse en el próximo tren

Ella no podía, no podía abandonarlo, ¿acaso era el mal karma regresando por el?, ya se arrepintió y ahora la vida le esta jugando de manera fea, ¿Juvia pensaba dejarlo?, el miedo de que en el resto de su vida, entrar al Gremio y que ella no gritara "Gray-sama" era el tener una vida vacía, sin sus atenciones, sin su presencia el no podía vivir.

-No puedes...-murmuro bajando la mirada

-Juvia no entiende

-¡Tu no puedes abandonarme Juvia!-grito tomándola de los hombros, ella dio un respingo por la cercanía de este-¿acaso sabes que haría yo?¿tienes alguna idea de lo que me costaría el no verte mas?-pregunto desesperado

-P-Pero Gray-sama considera una molestia-dijo ella un poco aturdida, ¿acaso Gray le pedía quedarse?

-¿Cuando lo he dicho?, tal vez e estado distanciado este tiempo pero, pero fue por una buena causa-se mordió el labio y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo-quería poder decírtelo pero mis nervios me ganaban y y-yo solo huía

-¿De que huía Gray-sama?-pregunto ella confusa y nerviosa, dejo de llover pero el cielo estaba aun nublado

Gray suspiro antes de mirarle a los ojos

-Porque me daba miedo el no decirte cuanto te amo Juvia

Unos tímidos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las nubes, anunciando que la lluvia acaba y que pronto se volvería a ver la luz del Sol, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su amado, ¿la amaba?¿ no estaba soñando?, una sonrisa surco su rostro y esa era la sonrisa que el esperaba

-Juvia también lo ama Gray-sama-lo abrazo con fuerza y el correspondió con ternura

Y ya que andas con esas maletas, ¿Por qué no te vienes a quedar conmigo?-pregunto señalando su casa, ella sonrió y asintió -pues entremos

Ese día fue el inicio de todo, porque además de que iba a resultar ser un adiós y un dolor en el corazón, ambos solo tuvieron que enfrentarse al miedo de no volverse a ver y con una decisión que ahora si, uniría sus vidas para siempre

* * *

 **Bueeno, ya se que querían beso y que mi fic resulto muy...muy extraño jejeje XD, perdonen pero ahora si tuve que subirlo, para todos los amantes del Gruvia a la que yo también soy fan**

 **Espero que les hay gustado**

 **§.::Usuyase Blood::. §**


End file.
